The present invention relates to an optical communication apparatus suitable for two-way optical communication.
There has been known an optical transmitting/receiving apparatus capable of carrying out two-way optical communication of optical signals by using a transmitting unit and a receiving unit through an optical fiber.
A self-diagnosis is carried out in such an optical transmitting/receiving apparatus by transmitting an optical signal from the transmitting unit thereof to its receiving unit by way of a loopback optical fiber.
By the way, in order to carry out a self-diagnosis in the normal usage of two-way optical communication, it is necessary to connect a loopback optical fiber prepared separately, giving rise to a problem that the self diagnosis can not be performed with ease.